Smart devices, such as streaming video cameras, are becoming more prevalent in homes. A streaming video camera may have its services, such as video storage and access, hosted by a cloud-based provider other than a provider that provides the home with security services. For instance, a home may have a legacy security system installed that provides a notification to a security company when an alarm condition is present. While the streaming video camera and alarm system may have their respective services maintained by different providers, in determining whether an emergency situation, such as a burglary or fire, is occurring, it would be useful to integrate services of the streaming video camera with services of the security system.